Reversed Event
by Twi-chick34
Summary: In the original story of Sailor Moon, Rini's pure heart was the one that was taken for the evil possessing Hotaru. But what would happen if the story was reversed and it was Serena instead? How would Darien, Rini, and the sailor scouts react? Who would save the world from Mistress 9?


_**Reversed Events**_

**Disclaimer: Hey guys and gals, so right off the bat I want everyone to know that I in no way, shape, or form own Sailor Moon, if I did, I would probably be demanding that they continue the Sailor Moon anime series. XD**

* * *

**Sailor Moon's POV**

The scouts and I were on the hunt for the evil Kaori Knight... hold on let me back up a little. My future daughter Rini came to the past to apprentice all of us, her best friend Hotaru has been suspected of being possessed by an evil from the nega-verse, so we are on our way to the academy to stop the evil from spreading all over the world. It was the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Rini, and myself all going to confront Hotaru and her father, also suspected of being possessed by the evil that was taking over Hotaru. They had already attacked Rini, to see if she was the one who possessed the ultimate crystal, but thankfully she wasn't the one who held it, but also we had no clue who possessed the crystal.

We were not sure what was going to happen, what we were going to face, but we knew we had to face it, for the sake of the lives of Hotaru and Doctor Tomoe, and for the sakes of all the human life on earth. "Sailor Moon!" I look for the source of the voice and see that's it's Rini.

"Yes Mini Moon?" I ask.

"Thank you." We all stopped and looked at Rini.

"'Thank you' for what honey?" I asked.

"Thank you for helping me at a moment like this, when none of you are involved." I shook my head and got down onto my knees before my future daughter, and gently placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Rini... look at me sweetie." I could feel my future motherly instincts kicking in, and... I kind of liked it. I would talk with her like this when she wasn't being a brat. I laughed internally to myself. I placed the index finger of my left hand under her chin to get her to look into my eyes. "Rini, this is what we do. We help even if we aren't involved. We love you, and Hotaru and wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend. I promise you, we will do everything within our power to help save Hotaru. I give my promise as your future mother that I will give it all I've got." Darien knelt down beside me.

"And I to promise to try it my hardest." Tears welled up in Rini's eyes as she wrapped her arms around my and Darien's neck.

"Thank you... Serena.. and Darien." I smiled at that. I looked at Darien, both of us wearing a happy smile, wrapped our free arms around Rini, pulling her into a hug before letting go.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, how about we get to your friend?"

"Ok! Let's go." I nodded as we began to run again. By now, we were about two blocks away from our target, huffing and puffing from the extreme amount of running. Whew! I knew that if this all ended well I was going to need a serious nap, and hopefully the nap will be in Darien's arms. I blush at that thought, and blush even worse when I feel Darien wrap his arms around my shoulders, and amusingly raises an eyebrow.

"Serena? You alright?" He asked. I nod my head, afraid of what might come out of my mouth, earning myself only a chuckle from him. "You know Ser- Sailor Moon, just in case if something bad does happen here, I just wanted to do this." He gingerly placed both of his hands on both sides of my face, soothingly rubbing his thumbs on the apples of my cheeks. Slowly he leans downwards, I gasped and closed the distance between us. His lips were so beautiful, smooth, warm, and moist, capturing me into a romantic kiss before we separated from each other to look into each other's eyes, "I love you."

"And I love you." We let go, to begin out run towards the building again when we heard a loud clapping from behind us... but above us. We turned and looked up to see Kaori Knight, clapping and pretending to cry.

"Oh, so touching. So romantic, but... even all good things must come to an end at some point in time." She snickers.

"Don't be a coward, come down here and fight us!" Mars yelled, fire blazing in her eyes and hands, ready to attack.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." She was teasing us! Ok, now I was steamed! "Wouldn't want you all to break a nail, or cane." She cackled.

"Enough!" I yell, pulling out my wand and blasting her with a light but still painful shock. "I've had it! Either fight us or be a coward! It's your choice. We are able to defeat you so don't underestimate us." I hissed. I wasn't usually this mean, but I was tired of the games.

"Oh, Sailor Moon, I've had it with your self-centered views. I think it's time you learned that evil always prevails!" Without any warning she came soaring towards me, her nails growing as sharp as knives, but I stopped her endeavor by shooting another powerful electric bolt at her, causing her to collapse onto the ground. I made my way, closer to her, to be closer to destroy her with my scepter.

"No Sailor Moon!" I hear from Darien as I feel something wrap around me, pulling me into the air. I looked up to see that it was Kaori Knight. "Sailor Moon!" I heard the scouts scream.

"HELP!" I yell as I am being flown towards the academy, and from there everything went black, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Darien's POV**

The love I felt at this moment couldn't be marred by anything, at least that's what I thought. I was killing Serena and telling her how much I loved her, when she was swept away from my, and flown away to the academy by the damn wife of Satan herself, Kaori-Knight. "SAILOR MOON!" I yell, hearing the tears in my voice, and I try to quickly avoid them being noticed by anyone else.

"HELP!" I hear her yell, as I see her trying to fight, and going limp in Kaori-Knight's devil grip. The fact that she was knocked out caused me to panic. I look at the sailor scouts and our precious mini moon, shock spreads on my features.

"I will go to hell before I let the nega-verse do anything to our Sailor Moon, Scouts! Let's move!" I say, taking Rini in my arms and running with her in my arms, not wanting anything to take her away from me as well. My breath hitched as I saw the big building before me. I looked up, scanning the building, fearing that we wouldn't be able to find Serena, and find where Hotaru was in the large building. "Ok, we must not waste time. Let's go scouts." I say, feeling bad for ordering them around, but they knew that we had to get her back. Surprisingly there was no barricade to get into the academy, but that only worried me more.

When we got in were teleported to the top floor, being attacked by two girls who looked like twins, but were to different colors, one red, and one blue. "Ugh! Some more dweebs I see!" The red one said.

"No worries sis, it'll be no problem, let's do this!" And that's when their attacks happened. It took a little longer than we expected to defeat them, but it wasn't overly difficult. I was sure it would be easier if Serena were here with her scepter, but... I had to stop there, and focus on that task at hand. We were just towards the end of our battle, Jupiter and Mars gave them the slip and the twins ended up attacking each other, turning to red and blue dust on the office floor. That's when we made our way, quickly down the steps.

We got to the 30th floor before we were teleported once again in what looked like an extremely large basement, and in the close distant we could hear the voices of Kaori-Knight and the irritated voices of Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "The must be trying to attack evil Hotaru, let's go." Raye said in a quiet whisper.

The first thing I saw was Serena, knocked out cold on a big cement block. "I knew you would arrive shortly Sailor Brats and Tuxedo Chump." I was infuriated, fury burned through me, causing me to yell.

"Release her now you evil witch, or you will pay the dire consequences!" Kaori-Knight cackles to herself and moved away from the box.

"Of course, wouldn't want to be punished, come over to the box and get your love." She said, and I regretted believing her. I only believed her because I wanted to get my love out of the building and in my arms safely. I learned that no one would ever give up that easily. I ran towards Serena only to be shocked and electrified, and thrown backwards towards the scouts as they helped pick me up. And once again, the evil witch cackled. I got up on my feet, and was about to charge at Kaori, but I was stopped by the sailors, and I see why, they might hurt Serena if I do anything to attack anyone of them. "Ok Doctor, we're ready."

"Hahaha," Laughed a deep voice. "Welcome sailors to see my work." His voice was overly familiar, and before the evil scientist came a very sick, ghastly voice... It was possessed Hotaru!

"Doctor. I need energy to sustain life. Where is my energy?"

"It's right here behind me mistress. We've found it, the pure heart, in the body of Sailor Moon." I watched as he gestured towards Serena.

"NO!" We all yelled. "Not her please!" We all looked at each other in panic.

"Silence!" With that, our feet became stuck to the floor, so we couldn't run to attack at all. Fear washed throughout my body. It was then that Serena's eyes opened, and she looked around.

"Where... where am I?" She asked. Kaori-Knight twisted around and into the trap with ease, and snapped her fingers, which caused large metal wrist-cuffs, and leg-cuffs to come out of the large cement block and trap her down. "Wait! Stop!" She began struggling in the trap, and I was struggling, we all were due to the fact that we weren't able to get loose to save her. Serena began looking around her, and immediately spotted us.

"Tuxedo Mask! Mini Moon! Scouts!" She said, relieved.

"I wouldn't be to happy dear." Kaori-Knight snapped. Everyone's glances shifted towards the evil Hotaru when we saw her get up slowly, and as a bright, neon purple hand extended from Hotaru and into the box with Serena. We as gasped as the hand sped up, and then slowed down right above her chest.

"Hotaru! Don't you worry! We'll save you from this evi- OW!" She shrieked as her back painfully arched and the hand pushed into Serena's body. I felt the tears coming and I saw them on Rini's face. Serena's screams echoed in the room, and I felt useless, a horrible boyfriend. I wasn't able to stop this horrible evil, and I felt even more horrible when I heard the loudest, most painful scream, and then saw Serena's body go limp, and pale white as her bright shining pure heart was pulled from her chest.

"NO!" Rini and I yelled. "NO! SAILOR MOON!" We cried as we witnessed Hotaru swallow Serena's pure heart and shortly after that, Hotaru, and Dr. Tomoe vanished, leaving us and a collapsing building. We found that after Hotaru and the evil doctor vanished our feet were free, and the first thing I did was ran towards Serena's body, cold, pale, and limp. I picked her up into my arms and we ran back towards my apartment where we changed back to our human state.

I immediately grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around Serena, took one of her hands in mine, and prayed, prayed that she would be alright, and all I could do was cry, as well as Rini. Rini had her arms wrapped around my forearm while I held onto Serena, loosing my cool, my tears flowed non-stop, rolling down my face soaking Serena's red bow, and Rini's tears soaked my sleeve.

When I heard the scouts gasp, I looked immediately down at Serena and noticed that there was a golden light emanating from our joined hands. It was then that I felt some sort of hope. "Serena?!" I said, hope coating every tone of my voice. Sadly, there was no reply. Serena was still just as pale. Just as cold. And just as unresponsive as ever. I looked at the scouts for some kind of answer to this, but they looked just as confused as I was, and tearful from crying about Serena possibly dying.

Luna walked closer and sniffed at the golden light, and cocked her head to the side. "Her life seems to sustained in your arms Darien, safe, but I don't know long that will last." I nodded, and looked at Serena's face, so peaceful, but... not in a good way peaceful. Rei stood up now, her fist clenched and shaking.

"I just don't understand! Why Serena?!" We all knew that Serena and Rei never really got along, but it was more of sibling rivalry. I was kind of happy to see that someone else besides myself is just as unstable by the fact that Serena is in between life or death. "She is our leader! She's our friend! How are we supposed to fight? How are we supposed to win without her?" Rei had tears running down her face, and I did to. I watched as Jupiter hugged Rei, trying to sooth her. I tried to clear my mind, but it wasn't working. I tried to cheer myself up and looked at Rini, who had tears rolling down her cheeks to the tip of her chin.

"Daddy." She cried and for the first time I felt warm. Did she just call me... _daddy_? None the less hearing this made me happy. "Daddy, why?" She asked._  
_

"Why what?" I tried my hardest to make my voice soothing, but you could still hear the sorrow.

"Why did it have to be mommy?" I felt warmth once again. For the first time since before she left after her and Serena's battle against the Doom Phantom when I found out about Serena and I being Rini's parents, it made me happy.

"I don't know pumpkin, but the best we can do is hope that this will all be fixed."

"But... how, how are we supposed to fight without her? Mommy's the strongest and... she's the best." I heard the awe's from the scouts and Luna and Artemis as Rini hugged me from the side.

"I'm not sure.." I said, and that was the truth, I had no idea how this would work... or how we would fix it, but I just knew that somehow, we would fix it. I felt Rini's grasp loosen as she looked down at Serena's Scepter and bit her lip, thinking. She sat there for what seemed like ten minutes before she grabbed the scepter, and looked at it.

"I know how..." She muttered to herself. "I'll have to do it." Gasps came from everyone in the room.

"No! Rini, I can't let you do this." I gently took her hand and pulled her to me, "I don't want to loose you too." I begged.

"Dad, who else do you know that contains the same power my mom? No one besides me, and the only reason for that is because if I was her daughter, If we want to stop the darkness we don't have a choice. You need to stay here with mom, and I need to go and do this. It's important."

"But Rini..." I begged again. I didn't want her to go, but it's what seemed logical.

"Trust me." She said, looking at me with calm eyes.

"You're right..." I didn't want that to be true, but... I didn't really have a choice. I watched as Rini took the scouts to the table for a meeting, discussing battle strategies, best attack routes, where to strike... I decided to lose myself, to clear my head. I decided to think about all the good times. The times with Serena, Rini, and myself. The times Serena and Rini would argue over stupid things, no matter how annoying it was, it was still hilarious to watch. The times where we actually acted like a family. And if I lost Serena, at future would be gone. I couldn't allow that to happen, I would be doing what ever I could to save my family, my future, and my friends futures, and that is by staying here, protecting Serena with all I had.

I was shaken from my distraction by Rini calling my name, "Dar... Daddy?" I looked at her, and I couldn't find it within myself to find the support for her to fight, but... what choice did we have? None.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, and she tried her best to wrap her arms around me.

"I love you. And I will return, I promise you daddy." She then leaned down and kissed Serena's forehead, "And I love you mommy." Then they were gone, and all I could do was wait with Artemis and Luna as we wait for their safe return.

* * *

**After the Battle ~ **

After hours, almost 20 hours, I still sat here holding Serena's hand, feeling hopeless when I heard the Scouts come in the door with a weak Rini and when I and the scouts watched a bright orange-yellow light shine threw my curtains, and settle upon Serena's chest, just above her heart, and slowly we saw the color come back to Serena's features, and I felt her heartbeat strengthen, and now, all I could do was smile. Serena was going to make it, and I was so thankful.

**Serena's POV**

I was in the vast, dark, endless, zero gravity space. Though it was Zero gravity, I felt like I was being crushed, or at least something was trying to crush me into the world of dark black, the world of the deceased. I felt myself floating here, and I didn't even know how long I was here.

It wasn't until what felt like hours and hours later that I saw a light in the distance and I heard someone call my name, "Sailor Moon." The sound was coming from a purple light, and suddenly, I felt all the weight that had been holding me down, let go, and I tried my best to get closer to the light. The voice sounded like Hotaru, did that mean she was safe now? Did we save her? "Sailor Moon." The voice sounded close now, like it was right in front of me, and it was.

An older Hotaru was standing before me, and smiling at me. "Hotaru?"

"Sailor Moon, thank you for saving me from the damned Mistress 9. Without you and Rini, I never would have been able to escape. And, now to thank you for your generosity, I wanted to give you something." She rose the palm of her hand upwards, and in am instant a pure heart crystal was in her hands, my heart crystal. "I'm Sailor Saturn, the sailor soldier of life, death, and rebirth. And in return of my life, I give you yours. Thank you very much, and please, tell Rini I will see her again, and once again we will be friends, destiny shows it will happen." She placed her hand right over my chest, and I felt the warmth spread within me, and slowly, I felt the warmth spread, I felt oxygen run threw my lungs, and I felt my heartbeat.

"Thank you Hotaru." I say before my mind goes to sleep, to rest after my long time in near-death. And it wasn't long before I felt my fingers move once again, I felt the warm air, and I felt... arms holding me close, while a hand was in my right hand. It must be Darien, and I smiled, knowing I was with him, and was able to see him again. When I peeked threw my eyes I saw the scouts sitting patiently, I saw Rini sitting in between Rei and the bed, and I saw Darien, looking at me intently, moving the hair out of my eyes with his hand, gently, rubbing my head.

Now I felt the need to open my eyes, so really see my friends and family again. I groaned quietly at the pain in my arm as I lifted it up to my forehead. I could hear gasps around the room and looked around slowly as saw every scout looking at me, smiling. I felt Darien's arms tighten around me followed by a quiet sob from him and Rini. "W-what's wrong?" My voice sounded quiet hoarse. Darien lifted his head and smiled with relief.

"Nothing's wrong. I missed you, welcome back my love." He said as he brushed his hand on the side of my cheek. I smiled weakly, and felt warm when I felt Darien's lips press onto mine. His lips on mine once again were like heaven, warm, smooth, soft, and completely full of happiness. We broke apart and I felt Rini latch herself onto me.

"Welcome back mommy!" She cried. I was shocked by this, but I smiled, and weakly moved my arms to wrap them around her, pulling her close to me.

"Oh Rini." I kissed her cheek, and then was introduced by a thousand hugs from my friends, more from Rini, and another kiss from Darien.

"I'm so glad you survived Serena. Without you, my world... would no longer exist." I blushed and pressed my cheek to the inner part of his palm.

"And I want you to know that I fought to come back, nothing could take me away from you. I love you." We spoke those most heartfelt words underneath a vast space of blue night and bright stars. We were inseparable now, and that's how I liked it.

I fought to be with him, he fought to be with me, and our precious Rini fought to bring me back. And this family is something I would never exchange anything for, I was lucky, for this family, and to just be Alive.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I am working on more Sailor Moon stories now along with my story on my 2nd account. **

**The account name is "Sailorscoutmerariel34"**

**I will try to get those stories done as soon as possible. **

**Be happy and healthy**

**Luv ya all**

**~ Twi-chick34! ~**


End file.
